


I Do

by von_gelmini



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Divorce, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Mostly Bottom Peter, Mostly Top Tony, Sex all the sex, with exceptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/von_gelmini/pseuds/von_gelmini
Summary: For Starker Bingo 2019Prompt: Accidental Marriage





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Starker Bingo 2019
> 
> Prompt: Accidental Marriage

* * *

“I do.”

The words echoed from both sides of the partition of the Las Vegas wedding chapel at the same time.

The couples on both sides laughed.

“Sounds like we weren’t the only ones with a last minute idea,” Bucky said to his new husband, Peter.

“You’re both lucky you caught us in time. We close at midnight. One of you got here at 11:57, the other at 11:58.” It sounded like the man who married the other couple was trying to hurry both couples out the door.

An older dark haired man and a taller blond one came from around the wall. “I’m Tony Stark. This is my husband Steve Rog… Stark,” the dark haired one said, catching his mistake.

“I still say Tony Rogers would’ve sounded better than alliterating my initials.”

“When you earn your first billion, darling, I’ll take your name.” 

“Bucky Barnes,” Peter’s husband offered, extending his hand. 

“Peter Parker. Bucky said that not changing our names was easiest.”

An older woman entered and handed papers to each of the couples. “Anthony Edward Stark and Peter Benjamin Parker? James Buchanan Barnes and Steven Grant Rogers? I have your wedding certificates.” 

“I think you have that backwards,” Peter said.

She looked at the papers again. “No honey. You married him,” she said, pointing to Tony and Peter. “And you married him,” she said pointing to Steve and Bucky.

“No no no,” Bucky said, taking the paper with his name on it. “It’s James Barnes and Peter Parker.”

Steve took the other paper. “And it’s Steven Rogers and Anthony Stark.”

“That’s not what it says here. Wait. I’m wrong,” she said, taking the papers back.

All four breathed a sigh of relief.

“It’s Anthony Edward Stark and Peter Parker Stark. I was reading the maiden names. Sorry. Old forms. They haven’t come up with what to call the pre-married name for when it’s two men.” She handed the papers back again.

“Stark or Parker, it’s wrong either way,” Steve said, shaking his head, comparing both documents together. 

“Well, there’s nothing we can do about it. You’ll have to take this to the county clerk’s office Monday morning. You can try to get it annulled or get a divorce.”

“I can’t get a divorce,” Peter complained. “I’m not married yet according to this.”

“Actually, you are. Just not to him.” Tony jerked a thumb at Bucky. 

“This can’t be legal,” Bucky said, taking the two papers from Steve to compare them himself.

“A Vegas wedding is legally binding in all fifty states,” the clerk said.

The man who married Peter and Bucky — or who _ didn’t _ marry Peter and Bucky — clapped a hand on each of their backs. “Either way, nothing we can do here at almost one in the morning.” He aimed the couple at the door while his compatriot did the same to the other couple.

“Clark County clerk’s office. I’m sorry they’re closed for the weekend,” the chapel clerk said. “They open up first thing Monday morning at eight.”

Tony laughed. “This’ll be a hell of a story when we get home. I guess I’ll call and tell Happy he can have the plane stand down until… I dunno… how long does a quickie divorce happen?” The joking tone dropped out of Tony’s voice suddenly. “Fuck.”

“What?” Peter asked.

Tony shuffled through his jacket pocket and came up with a folded paper. “You. Give me a pen.” He waved his hand impatiently at the lady clerk. “Now!” She did. Tony scribbled out something at the bottom. “Witness this.” He handed it back to the lady, who initialed. “You too.” It went to the guy who was supposed to have married him and Steve, who initialed next to where the woman had. “Sign this,” he said, shoving the paper in front of Peter.

Steve was laughing uproariously. “Don’t sign it, kid. Besides, post-wedding, it’s not legally binding.”

Tony shot his not-a-new-husband a look. “Sign it anyway.”

Bucky took the paper. “This is a prenup. Like Steve said, not legally binding postnup. That’s a different thing entirely.”

“Well, Peter Parker Stark, you’ve just become a very wealthy man.” Steve clapped Peter on the back. He turned to Bucky. “I’m at the Bellagio. Well, he was anyway. Where are you staying, husband of mine?”

“This isn’t funny, Steve,” Tony said, halfway between angry and terrified.

“I think it’s the joke of the century, Tony. Don’t sign anything, Peter. Whatever he offers, don’t sign.”

“I don’t get it,” Peter said, looking wide-eyed at everyone in the room.

“Don’t you know who I am?” Tony asked.

“Anthony Rogers?” Peter asked, confused.

That made Steve laugh harder. “Can I crash at your place, Bucky? I don’t think he’s going to let me anywhere near the presidential suite again.”

“We’re… I’m at Caesar’s. Just a room, but you’re welcome to stay until all this gets sorted.” He turned to Peter. “That’s okay, isn’t it?”

Tony interrupted. “He’s married to me, he can stay with me.”

“I… I guess,” Peter said.

“You just want the weekend to work on getting him to sign a postnup,” Steve said warningly. “Don’t sign _ anything _ Peter.”

“I never should’ve married you,” Tony spat.

Steve was having a hard time stopping laughing. “You didn’t.”

“I don’t understand,” Peter said.

“Kid, you’re married to the fifth richest man in the world — without a prenup,” Steve explained.

Tony groaned and buried his face in his hands.

“That’s okay Anthony. I’ll sign the paper.” Peter took the paper from the table where the two wedding officials had initialed it. He signed right below where Steve’s signature had been crossed out. “If this one isn’t good, I’ll sign a new one.”

Tony cocked his head to the side and looked at Peter like he was some new specimen of butterfly. “You’ll…?”

“Of course.” Peter handed the paper back to Tony. “It wasn’t me you wanted to marry. It’s not fair for me to get half of everything you own just because there is a mistake on our marriage certificates.”

Now everyone else in the room was looking at Peter like he was a new specimen of butterfly. 

“You still have no idea who I am, do you Peter.”

“Apparently, according to Steve, the fifth richest man in the world?” Peter sounded uncertain. “Isn’t that Bill Gates?”

“Bucky, get me out of here before your ex-former-never-was-husband kills me from laughing,” Steve said sputtering. “He’s still pissed off that he can’t catch up to Bill.”

“I am not. Gates is a lot older than I am, went to an inferior school and even so, couldn’t manage to graduate.”

“And he’s still richer than you.”

“God you’re insufferable. Why was it I was going to marry you?”

“Because I was the first person to make you come untouched when I fucked you.”

The wedding chapel people were no longer in a hurry to give anyone the bum’s rush out the door. They were watching like people at a tennis match.

“I was drunk off my ass!”

Steve shrugged. “Still happened. Don’t let him tell you he doesn’t bottom, Peter.”

“Anthony,” Peter said quietly, putting a hand on Tony’s arm, “if you were drunk, you couldn’t consent.”

“There! You raped me, Rogers!”

“You keep telling yourself that, Tony. You could drink _ two _bottles of Macallan, not just one, and still be sober enough to remember yelling ‘Yes, Steve! Harder!’”

Bucky was trying hard to stay enamored of the pretty, but meek, doe-eyed boy he picked up in a bar yesterday morning and not fall for a man able to stand up to Tony Stark and own him. Peter might not know who Tony was, but Bucky did.

“Just try to get a gallery opening anywhere in New York!”

“You’re an artist?” Bucky asked.

“Yes. Of actual art, not the paint vomit _ he _ likes,” Steve explained

“That Pollock is worth over 200 million.”

“Every dollar of that still couldn’t buy you good taste.”

“You own a Jackson Pollock?” Peter asked, awed. “I love ‘The Flame’ at MoMA. Though my favorites are the Minimalists, I do like a lot of Abstract Expressionism. Which Pollock do you have?”

Tony looked down at Peter, trying to figure out if he was real or not. “17A,” he said.

“I’ve seen pictures of that! I love the movement in it.”

“I bought it as an investment,” Tony said with a shrug. “The one I actually like is the Rothko I got last year. ”

“Staring at that in the bedroom is like staring at death,” Steve said dryly.

“A Rothko? They’re very emotional.”

“Did you study art?”

Peter shook his head. “I was taking biomedical engineering and chemistry at Columbia before I had to drop out and get a job.” 

Steve rolled his eyes. “It’s your mini-me.” He looked at Peter. “You _ still _ have no idea who he is, do you?” Peter shook his head. “Tony Stark. Stark Industries? Big tech firm. Bigger edifice complex. That building ruining the light over Grand Central? Tightest ass on the east coast but kind of a pillow princess.”

“Oh…” Peter said. “I just didn’t connect… I mean, who would expect to run into you in an Elvis chapel at midnight?”

“There were other places open, but given his taste, this is where we wound up,” Steve explained.

“I kinda had to drag Bucky here. He thought it was tacky.” Peter grinned. “But if you’re going to get married in Las Vegas…”

“It has to be at an Elvis chapel at the last possible minute,” Tony said grinning back.

“Exactly!”

“Why did you come to Vegas?” Tony asked.

“My best friend Ned’s bachelor party. We all chipped in. He’s probably _ still _ sleeping it off.”

“Why did you agree to marry him?” Tony asked about Bucky.

Peter looked a little ashamed. “He’s cute, he has his own place in Brooklyn so I could move out of my aunt’s apartment, and he was good in bed.”

Tony smirked. “I’m better.”

Peter laughed. “At being cute, at having your own place, or in bed?”

“All three.”

“He’s not that cute, his place is as ugly as his art collection, and he’s not that great in bed.”

“Why were you marrying him then,” Peter asked Steve.

“Yeah Rogers, good question,” Tony asked pointedly.

“He owns nine galleries and while he’s _ far _from the best I’ve had it wasn’t the worst. I figured I could put up with his ego for a year given the generous prenup.”

Bucky finally lost it and cracked up.

“You live in Brooklyn?” Steve asked him.

“Yeah. Peter’s from Queens. You?”

“Brooklyn,” Steve answered.

“You can do that?” Bucky asked. Steve looked puzzled. “Make a guy come untouched?”

“Been known to.”

“I’m vers, is that a problem?”

“I actually prefer it that way when the guy’s ego isn’t bigger than his dick.”

“Meant to be then.” Bucky shook the chapel clerk’s hand before he and Steve left. “Thanks.”

“I… I think I just got divorced,” Peter said, watching his husband leave with Tony’s husband.

“You were never married to him.” Tony draped his arm around Peter’s shoulders. “You’re married to me. Wait. That bastard never gave me the ring back!”

Peter laughed. “I don’t need a ring, Anthony.”


	2. Anthony Edward Stark and Peter Parker Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally married, accidentally in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people asked for more. Here's more. :) Sorry I didn't bring the funny in this chapter like the last. I just brought the sex. Lots of sex. And a little romance.

Before they left Vegas, it was headlines in every gossip mag, tabloid, and celebrity news show. Tony Stark married Peter Parker in a Las Vegas Elvis chapel. The new husband wasn’t a socialite or son of a millionaire, but a simple waiter from Queens. A nobody. Rumor had it that they were so in love that they didn’t even have a prenup. 

They also had the news of the vicious breakup between Tony and his artist lover, Steve Rogers. _ Of course _ the chapel people talked, down to every detail, even the details that the publications needed to hint at with innuendo. The two Elvises and the clerk made a fortune off the story.

Neither Tony nor Peter were aware of any of that. The TV never came on, the newspapers went unread. They were too busy talking and learning about each other. And they were too busy fucking like rabbits. 

Tony kissed Peter during the entire elevator ride after getting back from the chapel late Friday night/early Saturday morning. Peter had always liked kissing, but kissing with Tony was on another level. Tony’s kisses were hot, passionate, and demanding. But what Peter couldn’t explain if asked was that they were tender at the same time. 

Tony started stripping Peter before they made it to the suite’s door. There was frustrated fumbling as neither could manage to get Tony’s keycard to work until they finally stopped making out so Tony could open the door properly. Tony kicked the door shut and the frantic clothes removal continued until they were both naked. They tried to make it to the bed, but the bed was so far away and the nice plush carpeted floor was _ right there _. 

Tony pushed Peter to his knees, but then instead of it being what Peter expected, he dropped down too.

“On your back.” Tony’s hands wandered over as much of Peter’s body as they could reach. Peter stretched out on his back in front of him. “Spread your legs, baby, and push that cute little bubble butt of yours up.’

Apparently Tony was a sex fiend and always prepared. In one pocked was keys, wallet, the usual stuff, in the other was a small tube of lube and a couple of condoms.

“Don’t need those unless you want them,” Peter said between kisses

“The lube?” Tony arched an eyebrow. He’d known guys loose enough not to necessarily need it, but Peter didn’t look like one of those types.

“The condoms,” Peter was panting because Tony’s hands were still wandering, this time settling around his cock. “Truvada.” Peter was also a sex fiend and always prepared.

Tony smiled and pushed the condoms away as he picked up the lube. “Same. Rogers never knew I was fucking around on him.”

“You fucked around on your fiance?” Peter frowned and put his ass back down onto the floor. The heat of passion momentarily broken.

Tony shrugged. “Got tired of his power trip. Needed things that were less… difficult. Before him, I never fucked around when I was in a relationship.” Tony bent over Peter and kissed him. “I’m not gonna fuck around on you unless you start acting like him.”

“I am _ so _not like him Anthony. But I might just want to include a ‘fucking around’ addition to the postnup. For both of us, of course. Because I don’t like cheating or lying.” 

Tony’s kiss became passionate again. “Agreed.” Another kiss that went on so long they were gasping for breath. “I was pretty sure he was doing the same to me,” Tony said, holding himself above Peter. He looked down at him, this time more serious than full of heat and passion. “I don’t like cheating or lying either. Finding out that he was using me? I would’ve filed for divorce even if no mistake happened.” The serious look turned into the tender ‘exquisite butterfly’ one. “Despite why you married Barnes, you don’t seem like that kind of person.”

Peter pulled Tony down to a hot, passionate kiss of his own. “I’m not, Anthony. I was still drunk from the very late night before when I met Bucky in the morning. My wanting to marry him so I could get out of my aunt’s apartment was a case of ‘seemed like a good idea at the time’. And he was cute. And he was pretty good when he fucked me.”

That set Tony off on a string of unexpectedly possessive and demanding kisses. “Promise you, I’m better.”

“That’s a lot of talk and not a lot of fucking to prove it,” Peter said with a grin. He raised his hips off the floor.

Tony ran a slick hand between Peter’s cheeks over his hole, and then added more as he stroked himself, coating his cock. “Didn’t know you were a brat, baby boy.”

“That a problem old man?” 

“Nope,” Tony said, lining his cock up and pressing against Peter’s opening. “Bratty boys are cute.” He pressed forward, just parting Peter with the tip. “I like fucking the brat right out of them.”

“Still a lot of tal… Oh fuck… Anthony…” Peter moaned as Tony pushed slowly into him. He slid his hips down to meet Tony’s entry. “You’re… Oh god… If you fuck half as good as you feel,” he panted as Tony bottomed out, “right now…”

Tony pulled back and lifted Peter’s legs onto his shoulders. “You like it hard or soft?”

“Both,” Peter said as he circled his hips. “But right now? Show me what you got Anthony.”

Tony leaned over, holding himself up on his arms. He began fucking with long, deep strokes, keeping them evenly paced, not fast or slow. “You are… seriously cute Petey, and this ass of yours… fuck…” 

“Anthony.” Peter reached up and caressed Tony’s face. When he got to the man’s neatly shaped beard, he traced his fingers along its lines. “You are a lot cuter than my former husband to be. Not cute… fuck Anthony… oh god… devastatingly handsome. And you… fuck!,” Peter smiled, “you fuckin’ know it.”

“Yeah?” Tony began to snap his hips harder when he thrust in. “And I can tell… god Petey… you fuckin’ like it.”

“I meant it Anthony…” Peter gasped. 

“What?”

“Wanna see how hard you like it.” 

“How hard do you want it?” Tony bent over Peter farther. Peter’s legs were still on his shoulders. That rolled Peter’s hips farther back and left him more open.

“Not… oh fuck… what I said.” Peter’s mouth fell open and his eyelids fluttered. “Said how hard _ you _ like it.”

“Fuck baby.” Tony gave Peter a biting kiss. “I wanna break you into little pieces,” he kissed Peter again, softer, “play with those little pieces,” he thrust in hard and pulled back slowly, “then put those little pieces back together again.”

Peter shuddered at the description. “Yes Anthony,” he breathed.

Tony moved Peter’s legs off his shoulders. Instead of pulling them back, Peter wrapped them around Tony’s waist, linking them at the ankles. Tony started off slow, slower than he had been before. He bent down on his elbows, holding himself over Peter. He kissed Peter repeatedly — passionate, demanding, becoming more controlling as Peter yielded to him. The speed and depth of his thrusts increased as he felt Peter pushing back to meet him. 

This wasn’t the first time Peter had asked one of his partners to go as hard as he liked. He’d found it was a good way to judge their compatibility. Often the person took Peter’s request as motivation to just start fucking hard and he lost all concern for him. Those were consigned to the ‘one night stand’ category and marked up as a learning experience. One of the reasons Peter liked Bucky was that he was one of the few Peter was compatible with. A decent balance between what he wanted and what Peter wanted. 

Tony was making Bucky look poor in comparison. For one thing, Peter could forgive a lot of flaws just to keep being kissed by Tony. A _ lot _ of flaws. The fact that he kept kissing him, or trying to kiss him, while fucking him was close to perfect. As was the way Tony was observing Peter’s response. Tony had enough control, even in the middle of everything, to do that. And even though Peter suspected that ‘hard’ was going to be intense, Tony was building toward it at just the right speed to leave Peter begging for more.

“Anthony!” Peter cried out, shuddering when Tony snapped his hips at just the right angle to push against his prostate and then drag across it as he sank as deep as he could get. “Oh fuck Anthony…”

Tony grinned. “Do that again?” 

“Yes!” Peter’s moan turned into a bout of panting whimpering when Tony repeated it and then kept repeating it. 

When Peter’s cock was hard and dripping, Tony changed his angle again. His long, deep strokes got faster and harder until Peter was moaning and covered in a fine sweat that made his skin practically glow. His new husband was beautiful when he wasn’t being fucked. When he was being fucked he was _ stunning _. 

Peter asked for it as hard as Tony liked it. Tony always eased into that because ‘as hard as he liked it’ was very hard. But it was a point of pride that he had a reputation for being good in bed. He got off on watching his lovers come apart for him as much as he got off on the usual things that got a person off. Peter’s responsiveness was driving Tony crazy. 

When Tony finally started fucking him as hard as he wanted to, Peter’s whimpers broke into screams of pleasure. He slipped his arms under Peter and grasped his shoulders, thrusting deeper. Peter’s heels dug into Tony’s back just above his ass and pulled him in, demanding more.

Peter closed his eyes as Tony gave him the ‘more’ that he was asking for. He was panting heavily with deep shuddering breaths. Peter wrapped his hand around his cock holding it, letting the force of Tony’s fucking push him into his fist. When he felt the heat just starting to build, he opened his eyes. 

Tony was above him, groaning, breathing hard, and making little moans that he probably didn’t realize he was making. Peter whimpered at the sight and that heat grew. “Anthony…” He moaned the name tenderly despite how hard he was being fucked. Tony was so beautiful at that moment that Peter began falling a little bit in love with his accidental husband.

Tony opened his eyes. They were dark, almost black, as they met Peter’s gaze. Peter’s body tensed and strained. His legs fell from around Tony’s waist, feet on the floor, bent at the knee, spread as wide as he could. He pushed his ass up with them, holding himself open to Tony’s fierce thrusts. Peter let go of his cock and his hands grabbed for the carpet. Finding no purchase there, he clutched at Tony’s back instead.

“Oh Anthony.” Peter’s voice was plaintive, on fast shaking breaths. “Oh oh oh… fuck…” That heat was a fire. His balls tightened and as he started to come his fingers dug into Tony’s back, digging in and leaving crescent marks from his nails.

Tony kept up his unrelenting brutal pace, fucking Peter right through his orgasm. He felt the boy shudder around him, whining. Peter’s cock barely went down before Tony began aiming his thrusts more precisely across the boy’s prostate, driving him to overstimulation, making his cock start to stiffen despite having just come.

“I’m not finished with you,” Tony growled. “I said I was gonna break you into little pieces. You’re not there yet.” He pulled out. “Turn over.” His voice was commanding. Peter obeyed, putting his chest to the carpet and raising his ass in the air. “Hard as I like it? Baby, might not should’ve said that.” Not that Tony would ever forget his partner’s pleasure, but he knew the impact the threat, and his voice, would have.

Peter was open and his hole seemed aching from the loss of Tony’s cock. He was dripping come onto the carpet, and he was fully hard again.

Tony was experienced. He liked being in control when he was with a boy as soft as Peter. And the person he liked being in control of most was himself. He entered the boy quickly at a sharp angle, directly hitting his prostate, but doing so fast as he went deep. Peter’s gasps and whines went louder and shorter together. Tony marveled at how Peter could still be so responsive in such a state, and so open with those responses. The boy was calling his name — the name he hated to hear from anyone else but was already becoming addicted to hearing on Peter’s lips — repeatedly, louder, brokenly, desperately.

He bent over Peter’s back. “Don’t come yet baby. Try really hard.”

Peter whined high pitched and complaining. 

Tony was close. When he felt it coming, he wrapped his arms around Peter’s chest and sat back on his heels, lifting the boy against him. It pushed him in as deep as he could be when he started to come. Tony wrapped his hand around Peter’s cock and the boy came almost instantly, leaving the soft blue carpet streaked with white.

“That’s it baby. I’ve got you,” Tony whispered against Peter’s neck as he gentled his hand along the front of Peter’s body. He started kissing and nibbling at Peter’s neck, sucking his earlobe softly in his mouth, biting harder on his neck, sucking in deep bruises. “Said I was gonna play with the pieces,” he said softly while licking across those bruises then making more. He twisted Peter’s body and face just enough to be able to kiss him passionately. “Petey, you’re fuckin’ beautiful,” he said against Peter’s lips and then kissed the words away.

Tony put one arm under Peter’s legs and the other held along his back. He lifted the boy off of him and stood, carrying Peter to the bed and laying him on it. Tony climbed in next to Peter and stretched out on his side, rolling the boy to face him, bringing them close, wrapping his arms around Peter. “Said I’d put those pieces back together again baby. C’mere.” Tony’s kisses were gentle, tender. His touch soft but solid. As he soothed Peter he pressed their foreheads together. They breathed each other’s breath until those breaths evened out. Peter’s became soft sighs and he slipped his arm around Tony, bringing them even closer, and Peter kissed him.

“Baby, you are…” Tony didn’t know what to say. His usual after sex words were more for the other person’s sake, with no feeling behind them on his part, just something that was required as part of the afterglow moment. He wasn’t expecting to feel anything himself, to be this overwhelmed. “Peter, I have no words,” he admitted.

“Anthony.” Peter breathed softly but heavily. “Neither do I.” He paused, more than a little stunned by how much their desires had both been satisfied by the other’s needs. “Maybe we don’t need them.”

They lay there, unwilling to move, until Tony felt a chill and knew Peter must be feeling it too. He pulled the covers up over them then went back to the same way he and Peter had been lying. Holding the boy close, feeling his warmth against him, it wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, tired by the long day, the trying wedding ceremony, and exhausted from the great sex. 

They woke in the late afternoon. Tony ordered a huge breakfast, which was delivered despite it not being breakfast hour. They both had to admit that the sex was fantastic. The words they didn’t have earlier finally came. It was a new experience for Peter, but they talked about what happened that morning not just the mechanics and what each of them enjoyed, but about the way it made them feel, which was an entirely new experience for Tony. It didn’t surprise Tony that Peter was open with his emotions. It was a part of his responsiveness, which he found wasn’t just during sex. What surprised Tony was how intensely he felt his own emotions. He passed it off as some sort of psychic effect of being around Peter’s openness, rather than admit they were his own reaction.

After sex as amazing as it was that morning eventually their talking gave way to more of the same. Breakfast dishes were pushed aside, falling onto the floor, and the table became a surface with the perfect height for Tony to put Peter’s legs on his shoulders and fuck him slow and deep. Afterwards, they showered together, both too spent to do anything but touch. A few hours later, after they talked some more, telling each other a little about their lives, the bed was put to its proper use. Tony was gentle this time, holding Peter in the little spoon position, surrounding him with his body, kissing his back and neck constantly, keeping everything slow and languid until they both came. They napped after, trying to catch up on the sleep they lost last night. 

When they woke, music was coming from outside the window from the fountain show beginning. Peter was eager to watch it, so they pulled on clothes and went to the balcony. 

“Someone will see us, Anthony!” Peter objected fruitlessly while Tony took Peter’s shirt off, kissing every inch of skin he revealed.

“So they’ll see us. You’re beautiful.” Peter blushed. “I’m beautiful.” They both laughed. Tony took off his own shirt. “We should charge them for the privilege of watching us fuck.” He unsnapped Peter’s jeans and lowered the zipper.

“You’re serious!”

Tony grinned and pushed Peter’s pants down leaving him leaning bare assed against the railing. “Yes I’m serious.” Tony lost his pants as well. “Turn around and watch the water.” He turned Peter around.

Peter looked over the railing. “Oh fuck that’s a long way d… Anthony!” Peter felt Tony spread his cheeks and felt his beard scrape against his soft skin. 

The boy was still loose and open and Tony could taste himself as he licked across the boy’s opening. Each time he pressed his tongue flat across it, wetting it each time to make sure that Peter was slick with his saliva.

“You’re insatiable,” Peter moaned.

“Complaining?”

“Only about the fact that everyone down there can see that I’m hard and can see what you’re doing.”

“No one can see us up here.” Tony said standing behind Peter and pressing the head of his cock against Peter’s well-fucked hole. 

“Somehow I don’t believe you Anthony. Oh god.” The head of Tony’s cock pressed in. He shuddered with pleasure.

“Want me to stop?” Tony bit Peter’s neck.

“Yes!”

“Yes?” he repeated incredulously. Tony peered around at Peter. 

“Yes.” Peter repeated, leaning back against Tony’s chest. “Only because I know that you’re gonna make me come and I am _ not _ coming on whoever has the misfortune to be walking below our balcony.

“Seeing that would almost be worth what I’d have to pay them to not sue the hotel,” Tony said, licking over the bruises he’d left on the boy’s neck, proud of the marks that showed he’d had Peter. “You’ll just have to control yourself and let me come first. Then I’ll finish you off. You don’t want to come on the people below, do you Peter?”

“Anthony! Oh fuck…” Peter moaned as Tony seated himself inside him. “Didn’t know you were evil.”

Tony chuckled softly against Peter’s neck. “You’re so hot that it’s not gonna take me long baby.” So hot that Tony was hard and wanting for a fourth time in twenty four hours. He always had good stamina, but the heights of it that Peter brought out was beyond belief. He fucked fast but shallowly, keeping himself as much inside Peter as he could. As Tony predicted, it didn’t take long before he was bent over Peter’s back, groaning. 

He turned Peter to his side, facing him, and dropped to his knees. Tony sucked quickly and efficiently, eager to finish the boy while he was still riding his high from being fucked. 

Peter’s hands went to Tony’s head, tangling in his hair, as he rocked his hips, pushing himself into his mouth. He was moaning loudly, unaware that the water show’s music had ended and forgetting that sounds carried. He wasn’t coming on the people below, but some of them nearest to the balcony would have no doubt as to what was going on above them. Especially when Peter came and moaned loudly, “Oh Anthony!”

Tony stood and Peter kissed the taste of himself off his lips. Tony laughed quietly, grinning after the kiss was broken. Peter scrunched his face in puzzlement. 

“So how many people do you think heard you,” Tony said laughing again.

Peter turned beet red. “Oh my god. Get me inside. Quick.”

“Baby, you’re adorable.”

Sunday morning on the way to the airport, the world came back into focus by way of the dozens of notifications waiting on Tony’s phone. He was worried about all the attention overwhelming his naive new husband. He put the phone away and none of the screens in the cabin were turned on.

Their flight back to New York was spent with Peter oohing and aahing over the plane. And Tony oohing and aahing over Peter’s ass whenever he bent over to ooh and aah at whatever.

Peter nearly fainted with excitement when Happy let him into the cockpit, even letting him sit at the copilot’s seat. Once they were in stable flight, Happy released the autopilot and let Peter fly, helping him to focus on the level flight indicator while he controlled everything else.

“Huh. He never lets me do that,” Tony said.

“That’s because the only time I did, boss, you tried to do a barrel roll.”

“I think I’d die of fright if I tried that. I’m terrified just flying straight.”

“See? He’s a good kid,” Happy said smiling. He’d kept to himself how much of a mistake he thought his boss was making by marrying Steve Rogers. This new person that Tony married instead seemed a much better match.

Peter decided that the wide-eyed poor kid from Queens thing would quickly bore Tony. The last thing he wanted to do, while their relationship was so new, was anything that would make Tony want to leave him. So even though he was still overwhelmed by the luxury and ease in which Tony lived his life, he kept reminding himself that he was married to the fifth richest man in the world. This was Peter’s new normal. 

“Do you think anyone knows that you got married, Anthony?” Peter asked as Happy drove the Rolls into Manhattan.

Tony tapped his phone and a projection of multiple headlines and news snippets showed themselves on the partition screen. “Sorry.”

Peter’s eyebrows went up, and as he watched one report, he buried his face in his hands. “Oh my god. They could’ve dug up something other than my high school yearbook picture.”

“Aww baby. You look adorable. Jailbait, but adorable.” That made Tony think. “Umm… Peter, how old are you, exactly?”

Peter laughed. “Don’t worry Anthony. I’m twenty two. I’ve always looked younger than I am. I figure while it’s inconvenient getting carded still, when I’m sixty I’ll be happy about it.”

“It’s going to be a zoo when we go out for the first time.”

“They won’t be waiting when Happy drops us at your building?”

“Private garage, private entrance.”

“Stark Tower isn’t ugly, by the way. It’s much more elegant that the MetLife building that was there before. I love Bauhaus but really dislike the International Style. I know that’s a inconsistent…”

Tony looked at Peter like he was a mysterious and wonderful thing again. “Consistency is overrated. I like modern design, but I want to put my ass on a sofa that doesn’t hurt. The zoo?” Tony asked, bringing the topic around again.

Peter shrugged. “I’ll adjust.” He slipped his hand into Tony’s. “But it would be nice to have you there to help me get used to it.”

Tony looked at Peter’s hand. He lowered the partition glass. “Happy, a stop first. Take us to Tiffany’s. Call ahead.”

Tony dropped the ring he was wearing from his marriage to Steve down a storm drain when he got out of the car. The store was entirely empty and a ‘closed’ sign hung on the door while Peter and Tony shopped for the rings. The ones Tony picked were beautiful, of course. White gold with ringed around with big sparkling diamonds. Peter had no idea what they cost. Tony didn’t ask and the jeweller didn’t volunteer. 

“I always wanted something like this,” Tony explained. “Steve insisted on something that didn’t look like he was a trophy husband.”

“The design of these is actually elegant, but the look is over the top enough to be fitting an Elvis Vegas wedding.” Peter said, laughing. “So because I love them, does that make me your trophy husband?”

Tony kissed him entirely too long for being in a public place. “No. That makes you the husband who isn’t using me and who I’m falling in love with.”

“Is it appropriate to swoon at Tiffany’s?” Peter asked. “Because I’m swooning.”

“Entirely appropriate, sir,” the jeweller assured.

That night, Tony took Peter out to a good, but casual, restaurant. He would’ve liked to go fancier, but he knew that on his former budget, Peter didn’t have the clothes for it yet. The last thing he wanted to do was make Peter uncomfortable in his new life. Too uncomfortable and he might decide it wasn’t worth it and leave him. 

Peter wondered if it made him a bad person that he thought the waiting zoo was _ fun _. But Monday morning assuaged a lot of his guilt. Taking half of what Tony owned, by accident or not, wasn’t something Peter wanted. He didn’t hesitate to sign the standard postnup that Tony’s lawyer brought to the penthouse. Standard, but Tony said that a ‘fucking around’ clause was to be added before either of them signed. Peter had already forgotten about it. That Tony remembered and insisted on it made Peter fall for him just a little bit more. 

Everything Tony was doing for him was wildly extravagant. He remembered back in junior high they did a depiction of how much more a billion was than a million. It was astounding. And Tony had far more than _ one _ billion. So while it was extravagant by anyone else’s standards, certainly by Peter’s, it was ordinary to Tony.

“You don’t think I’m turning you into my sugar baby or turning you into a dress-up doll?” Tony asked while Peter was being fitted for a suit to be adjusted to him and being measured for more to be bespoke made. They were only five days into their relationship. Many shopping trips had preceded it.

“Anthony, no.” Peter had already learned to tell which arguments Tony had with Steve. “Once I knew who you are, and by the time we left Vegas deciding that we both want to stay married, I figured it out. You live your entire life in front of the cameras. Part of that is just because you’re rich. People like to read about celebrities.”

“You don’t have to play to it, though.” Tony paused. “If you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, but I figured something else out. Two somethings else.”

Tony quirked his eyebrow. “What are those?”

“First, your image is tied to your company. One does well, the other does well.”

“And the second thing?”

“You _ like _it,” Peter laughed. 

The days passed slowly. Tony demanded two weeks off work for his honeymoon, brooking no argument from his much enduring CEO. For once, Tony actually kept to his vacation. He spent almost no time in the workshop and the time he spent, he was showing things to Peter, delighted at how quickly the boy caught on. It was clear that Peter was a genius who simply had untapped potential due to his circumstances. Tony asked if Peter wanted to return to Columbia. Despite how embarrassed Peter felt in asking for anything outright, rather than accepting what was given to him, he said that he would, come the start of the next semester.

After his suit fitting, Peter took Tony home to meet his aunt. He’d put off too many of her calls. Especially those that sounded angry because she’d read about the wedding in the papers and seen the TV reports. He was too caught up with falling in love with Tony to hear any negative comments. He stopped any of those as soon as they started, insisting that their marriage, while initially a mistake, was better than the ones either of them had planned. Tony insisted that he genuinely cared for Peter even though they’d only known each other for a short period of time. And Peter insisted that despite his press, Tony was a good man. They had no plans for divorce. This was his life now and she just had to accept that fact.

Peter was a playful husband. Tony was a thoughtful husband. They were both as much of the other to keep things interesting out of bed. In it, they wondered how the the sheets weren’t scorched with how compatible they were. 

After one exceptionally hot session, two weeks after they’d been married, they were lying in bed, underneath the Rothko that they both loved. They were talking and waiting for a second round. 

“I _ really _ regret letting Rogers fuck me,” Tony muttered seemingly absentmindedly.

“Mmm. Didn’t you like it?” Peter asked.

“Not the point.”

“Oh.” Peter paused to let it sink in. “Meaning it wasn’t getting fucked that you didn’t like, it was by who.”

Tony traced his finger along the line of Peter’s jaw. “Yep. There wasn’t a whole lot of trust between us. Chemistry, sure. Trust?” Tony made a little shrug.

“That’s why you were drunk.”

“Probably.”

“You’re not drunk now, Anthony.”

“No I’m not, Peter,” Tony said smiling. He started to roll onto his stomach. 

Peter put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He gently pushed Tony onto his back. “Do you mind it like this?”

Tony blinked. “I don’t know.”

Peter kissed Tony deeply. “I’d kinda like to see the man I’m in love with, since this is our first time like this.” It was the first time Peter said ‘love’ without ‘falling in’ in front of it.

Tony was more than twice Peter’s age. In that time he’d screwed around _ a lot _, with both men and women. He figured he’d done everything in every permutation that two, sometimes more, bodies could get into. This wasn’t one of them. Not in this direction, anyway, despite loving the position from the other direction.

Peter stretched out along Tony’s side, in the crook of his arm, like they usually slept.

Tony looked at Peter. “How does _ this _ work?” It wasn’t even one of the positions he did with Peter.

Peter wrapped his leg around Tony’s and spread them apart. “It works by you putting lube on my hand.” Tony did. “Then I do this…” Peter reached underneath Tony’s balls and coated the crack of his ass with the lube. “More,” Peter said holding his hand out again. They repeated it until Tony was practically dripping and Peter’s hand was thoroughly slick. Peter smiled. “Then you do whatever you want to up here, while I open you up and play with you until we’re ready to do more.”

“Really,” Tony drew out the word, smiling. 

“Really.” Peter imitated Tony. He tilted his face up. “Kissing me is a good start,” Peter said. “I like it when you kiss me.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Tony nipped Peter’s bottom lip and kissed him slowly and repeatedly.

Peter circled the tip of his finger around Tony’s opening. Every now and then, he’d press the soft pad of it over the center, a little more each time. All while they kissed. Tony brought his hand up from behind Peter and threaded his fingers through his hair.

Tony quirked his eyebrow. “Any time soon?”

“Shut up Anthony. I like the way you feel.” Peter kissed Tony again. Once Tony stopped anticipating a quick intrusion, Peter felt him loosen, starting to draw his finger in.

“Do you know,” Tony breathed a little heavier but didn’t tighten around Peter’s finger, “that no one calls me Anthony?”

“That’s not true.” Peter’s entire first finger was inside Tony. “I call you Anthony.” Peter didn’t start fucking Tony with his finger, he kept it all the way in and just pressed it around his rim, gently easing him open.

“It sounds different when you say it.” Tony paused and kissed Peter again. “Even when you say it and you’re annoyed with me.”

“That’s because I love you even when I’m annoyed with you,” Peter said. He’d opened Tony enough for his second finger to slide in next to the first. “You feel so good.”

“With just your fingers?”

“Uh huh. When I was taking anatomy, they had this weird mannequin…” Peter began slowly rubbing himself against Tony’s thigh.

“You’re going to science me while you’re fucking me?”

“Shut up Anthony.” Peter giggled. “Anyway. This one wasn’t like usual anatomy mannequins. It mapped the concentration of nerve endings. The lips and tongue…” He leaned up for another kiss. “Were the highest. The second highest…” Peter began slowly moving his fingers in and out. “Were the hands. And weirdly the feet, but that’s not important.”

“Thank god.”

Peter nipped Tony’s lip. “So yes. You feel good on my fingers.”

“Where was your dick,” Tony asked smirking.

“A _ very _distant third.”

“Yeah, well clearly they didn’t test mine.”

Peter laughed and spread his fingers as he moved them.

“You’re not supposed to laugh during sex.”

“Who said?”

“Huh,” Tony said, taking in the new information.

“Sh…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. ‘Shut up Anthony’.”

“And kiss me.” While they were kissing, Peter’s third finger snuck in under the first two. Peter turned his wrist so the pads of his fingers faced upward. He didn’t press hard, just slid them over Tony’s prostate with a little pressure. Tony raised the knee that Peter wasn’t holding down, spreading his legs wider. Peter was hard as he rocked against Tony’s thigh and their kisses were on softly panting breaths.

Peter shifted enough that he could reach the hand that was pinned between them up. “Lube?” he asked. Tony found the bottle and squirted it into Peter’s hand. “More.”

Tony’s chuckle was broken around a quiet moan. “You’re gonna make a mess.”

“That’s the idea,” Peter said, sliding his hand back down and slicking his cock, indeed making a mess of Tony’s thigh.

“I’m not a virgin, you know.”

“I know.”

“Are you supposed to get this frustrated with your husband when he’s taking forever to fuck you?”

“Remember that next time you tease me.”

“Getting your revenge?”

“Unh unh. I just like this part.”

Tony examined his rare butterfly again, as he’d been drawn to doing several times since their wedding. 

Peter rolled across Tony’s leg. He balanced on his free elbow and his knees as he settled between them. He felt the anticipation cause Tony to tense again. So even though it was a more awkward angle, Peter kept his fingers moving, opening them as wide as he could until he felt Tony release his tension. When he slid them out, he pushed the head of his cock in before Tony had a chance to close up again. 

He wiped one hand on the sheet, he slicked the other over Tony’s cock. They were still a little sticky when he brought them back and rested them along Tony’s arms.

“You’re making a mess of me,” Tony said again.

“Good thing we have a shower in there then.”

“God you’re a brat.”

Peter slid up for another kiss, which dragged his abs along Tony’s cock and pulled him in deeper at the same time.

“Oh fuck,” Tony moaned, breaking the kiss and panting with pleasure. “Oh god Pete.”

“Too much?”

“No. Kinda…” Tony began panting harder. “…Perfect.”

“Yeah. You feel amazing.” Peter started rocking his hips slowly, making shallow thrusts. His kisses got more demanding and Tony’s hands came up to settle on his waist. “Anthony,” Peter moaned. It took him a moment before he could finish what he was saying. “I go faster when you want me to go faster. When you _ really _ want me to go faster. Not when you think I should.”

Tony pulled both knees up and raised his ass. “Deeper?” he asked.

“You want that?” Peter asked, hearing uncertainty in Tony’s voice.

“Yeah.” 

Peter didn’t lift himself off Tony, just slid lower and kissed along his beard until he was kissing his neck. It let him bow his back and do what Tony wanted, pressing in deeper. He lengthened his strokes at the same time, the new angle causing the same sort of gentle pressure along Tony’s prostate that his fingers had done.

Tony was moaning steadily.

“You can touch yourself or not, whatever you want. Just keep it slow until you want me to go faster so you don’t come too soon. This’ll probably become uncomfortable once you do.”

“It… doesn’t… for you.” 

“You’re not me. You don’t have to be.” It was hard for Peter to go so slow, but just looking up at Tony’s face, blissed out, pupils blown, and feeling his hands clutching at Peter’s sides was motivation. “God Anthony, you’re… fuck… you’re…” Peter lost his words.

“Got a few more nerve endings down there than they said in your class?” Tony gasped out all at once so he finish the sentence before he was panting again.

“Whoever mapped them hadn’t been fucking you at the time.”

Tony raised his feet off the bed and hooked his legs around Peter’s waist, tilting his hips up. “Oh that’s…” he was interrupted by a sharp gasp as the new angle let Peter more directly stimulate his prostate during his thrust. 

“Good?” Peter asked.

“I do know… what it’s like… oh god… from your end, remember?”

“Not gonna forget that anytime soo… oh fuck…”

“Good Peter?” Tony asked grinning. The sharper angle meant that Tony’s cock wasn’t trapped between their stomachs. Tony wrapped his hand around it. “This okay?”

Peter leaned up and kissed Tony, which made him go deeper. “I…” Kiss. “Am not…” Another kiss. “Steve fucking Rogers,” Peter said a little more forcefully than he’d intended, after holding that sentiment in for most of the past two weeks.

Tony’s laugh was broken with heavy breaths.

“You’re not supposed to laugh during sex.” Peter smiled as he ground his hips in a circle.

“Who… oh my fucking god… says?” Tony moaned loudly. “Peter Stark if you don’t start fucking me harder, you’re going to be Peter Parker again.”

Peter leaned over for one more kiss before kneeling back. Even though Peter began moving with full strokes and more steadily, it wasn’t faster. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how Tony’s previous partners, not only Steve, had fucked him before. While Peter was primarily a bottom, and quite happy with that, Tony wasn’t the first virgin he’d fucked. (_ I don’t care what you said Anthony, you’re damn near a virgin to anyone giving a shit about you. _) He watched Tony’s face closely and listened to the sounds he made before he finally started going faster.

Tony tried to do what he’d watched his other lovers do and match the hand on his cock to how Peter was fucking him. But concentration was difficult. When he’d remember he would, but when Peter was all the way in and did that damn thing with his hips… He must’ve been doing it enough though, because before long Tony started coming, a deep groaning sigh escaping him and his eyes fluttering shut, dark lashes resting on flushed cheeks. When Peter felt Tony pulse around him, he fucked hard, shallow, fast. By the time the last of Tony’s orgasm quaked through him, Peter came inside him.

They rolled together onto their sides, facing each other. Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, pulling them close together until they both caught their breath. He looked up and Tony kissed him.

“I love you, Anthony,” Peter said against Tony’s lips, love being the thing lacking in his life before Tony.

“I trust you, Peter,” Tony said against Peter’s lips, trust being the thing lacking in his life before Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's going to be a chapter 3 only I don't know what it's going to be. I'm going to try to write a Stucky perspective, but since I've never written them before (or even read them), I'm not sure how successful that will be. So my intended chapter 4 might wind up being chapter 3, if that makes any sense. In any case, there will be more.


	3. I Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony Edward Stark and Steven Rogers Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long since I promised a finish to this story. Things happened. But finally, here's the end.

A month after their wedding, Tony was still claiming to be on his honeymoon that was supposed to only last for two weeks. Pepper was annoyed at Tony shirking his duties. Tony laughed and began describing all the better things he had to do. Describing the beautiful curve to Peter’s ass, how tight it was when Tony sank into it, how great Peter’s mouth was. Going on and on until Pepper hit her breaking point and told Tony to shut up and be into work the next day. He agreed as long as he could have a naked Peter with him, in his lap, bouncing on his cock during the meeting and then keeping his cock warm in his mouth under the desk while he worked. Pepper gave up and rescheduled Tony’s appointments for yet another two weeks later. 

He and Peter were still spending as much time in bed as out of it, either fucking or lounging around talking. When they weren’t in bed, they went out. Tony had always had a busy social life. Now he was eager to show off his new husband. They’d become one of _ those _couples. Ridiculously sweet, open with their PDA, and disgustingly obviously in love. 

Peter settled quickly into his new role as socialite and Tony Stark’s husband. He loved the attention, not so much that was given to him, but that was given to _ them _. Tony always seemed to know when Peter needed him by his side, to give him that little extra confidence boost. And Peter knew when to extract Tony from a situation he was becoming uncomfortable with. It bothered Peter how much the people around Tony used him and how little they thought of the man himself. He knew he couldn’t change it. All he could do was be there to remind Tony that there was one person in the world who didn’t think of him like that. 

The night before, there had been a fundraising gala for MoMA. Peter was excited to go and his excitement kept Tony from simply writing a check. Peter had actually convinced him to take some of his investment pieces, including the Pollock, out of storage and lend them to the gallery for a special exhibition. It was something Tony had steadfastly refused to do for years, no matter what was offered to show the ‘Stark Collection’, which included so many important pieces. He couldn’t say no to anything when it was Peter who asked.

Despite the late night, Tony was up early. Going into the kitchen, he scowled, looking at the piece of snail mail sitting there. Who used that anymore? There was still a bunch of the stuff that came to SI, but he refused to have anything to do with it. If it was important enough that he absolutely needed to see it, Pepper had it transcribed into proper mail. Of the e variety. Where FRIDAY proceeded to dump 99% of it leaving him at best a dozen items per week. A _ paper _envelope? He picked it up like it was some foul offensive thing that crawled onto his kitchen counter. 

It was definitely addressed to him personally rather than the company. The return address said Clark County Clerk of Court. With Las Vegas NV underneath the address. Maybe there was a more official version of his and Peter’s wedding certificate than one written on bad Xerox paper and signed by fat Elvis.

The thick page that fell out had Wedding Certificate in big letters on the top. He smiled and set it aside, unfolding the lighter weight letter that accompanied it.

“We apologize for the error made by the Elvis Wedding Chapel. The marriage license filed by them was compared to the license in the Clark County Clerk of Court’s records. The chapel’s document was found to be in error. Enclosed is your amended wedding certificate. We hope this hasn’t inconvenienced you.”

“Fuck.” Tony looked closer at the certificate. Anthony Edward Stark and Steven Rogers Stark were in Black Letter under the elaborate Wedding Certificate words. “No no no no no. Shit. Fuck. Fuck _ no _.”

“What’s wrong,” Peter asked, scrubbing at his sleepy eyes. He was surprised to wake to loud cursing rather than the usual smell of Tony making coffee.

“Nothing I can’t fix, baby.”

“What is it?” Peter sat on the stool at the counter. He reached for the letter.

“I’ll fix it.” Tony snatched it away. 

“Anthony, what is it?” Peter asked, suddenly very awake.

Tony knew Peter wouldn’t let go of something that upset him so much. He sighed and handed the letter over, placing the certificate on the counter below it. “I’ll get the lawyers on it, don’t worry Peter.”

“You’re…” Peter blinked as he looked at the names on the certificate. “You’re married to Steve?” he asked incredulously.

“Apparently. Some eager beaver in the county clerk’s office decided to ‘fix’ things. Don’t worry about it. I have a whole floor of lawyers working for me and one of the fiercest sharks on retainer. I’ll get it un-fixed.”

Peter furrowed his brow, mentally trying to recall the details of their accidental marriage. One thing stood out clearly. “Oh fuck, Anthony.”

“What?”

“You scratched out his name and had the change witnessed.”

Tony shook his head. “That piece of paper is long gone. The only copy left is the one in Jeri Hogarth’s office. That has Steve’s name on it.”

Peter scrunched his face again. “Do you _ know _that paper’s long gone? I don’t remember picking it back up, do you?”

“I don’t know! I don’t keep track of paper! Paper’s a fucking antique!”

“Where is _ our _ wedding certificate?”

“I would’ve sent it down to Pepper to file with all my other important documents. FRIDAY get Pepper up here. Right now! I don’t care if she’s in a meeting with the President of the United States. Get her out of it.”

Tony paced and Peter kept reading the letter and the new certificate over and over until the elevator dinged.

“Where’s my wedding certificate?” Tony asked, his pacing screeching to a halt in front of Pepper.

“What?” Pepper raised her eyebrows and looked from Tony to Peter and back again.

“Wedding certificate. Mine and Peter’s.”

“In your personal file, Tony. With your birth certificate, social security card, all those other things you ignore. Is there a problem? I thought you and Peter were getting along?”

“We are! That’s the problem!”

Peter took the new papers and went to stand with Tony. “Anthony,” he said calmly, running his hand along Tony’s arm. Peter turned to Tony’s CEO. “Ms. Potts. We need the certificate because there was a mistake. I’m sure Anthony told you about it, how we weren’t supposed to be the ones married.”

“Yes, I know. He went to Las Vegas with Steve Rogers to get married to him. Instead he came back with you, which I must say shows remarkably good judgement on his part for a change.” Pepper smiled at Peter. “What’s the problem.”

Tony took the papers from Peter. “_ This _ is the problem.” He passed them to Pepper. “They ‘fixed’ it.”

“It’s just a clerical error. I’ll get the twenty third floor on it,” Pepper said confidently.

“When Anthony gave you our wedding certificate, were there any other papers with it?”

“No.” Pepper thought a minute. “I’m sure it was just the single page. Why?”

“The prenup,” Tony said anxiously.

“The postnup you mean,” Pepper corrected.

“No. The prenup between me and Rogers. Peter says he doesn’t remember picking it up. I don’t remember either. But if I did, I either threw it away or it’s down there with you.”

“But it shouldn’t be a problem. Steve signed it. It’s still valid now that you two are married and you and Peter aren’t.”

“I fucked up,” Tony admitted. 

“Not surprised, but how this time?” Pepper asked.

“I realized I was married to Peter and he hadn’t signed a prenup with me. I crossed out Rogers’ name, had it witnessed, and had Peter to sign.”

“That wouldn’t be valid for you and Peter. That’s why he signed… Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. That means it’s possible Rogers and I don’t have a valid prenup anymore.”

“Jeri still has a copy, doesn’t she?”

“She should,” Tony said. “But the existence of two copies that don’t match…”

“Makes a possible actionable cause. I wouldn’t worry about it, Tony. If Steve tries to contest it, we’ll tie him up in court until he gives up or runs out of money.”

“Yeah, provided he doesn’t win.”

“We’ll appeal the decision if he does.”

“This is a disaster,” Tony said, scraping his hands across his face. “I don’t want to be married to that man, with or without a prenup. I’m married to Peter.”

“Apparently not,” Pepper said, checking the certificate again. “Peter, did you receive any mail? They should have sent a copy of yours and Mr. Barnes’ certificate.”

Peter shrugged. “Not as far as I know.”

“FRIDAY,” Tony said, “have the mailroom check for anything missing addressed to Peter. Have them send it up when they find it.”

Pepper got on her phone and started talking with her secretary, checking Tony’s personal files for the amended prenup.

“Anthony, would you mind making me a cup of coffee? This is a lot to take in on a brain that was up until four am.” Peter smiled at his not-a-husband-anymore. He knew that giving Tony a task, even a simple one, especially one he requested, would keep him from pacing until answers came.

When the elevator dinged again, a sheepish mailroom clerk arrived with an envelope that matched the one Tony had received. In it was a corresponding letter and a wedding certificate that had Peter Benjamin Parker and James Buchanan Barnes on it. He handed the pages to Pepper.

“Less of a nightmare. I didn’t have any assets when I married Bucky and I don’t think he had many either. Maybe the apartment he lived in and a bank account or something. Certainly not anything worth us having a prenup over. I don’t want anything of his.”

“Pep, I just want this nightmare over as fast as possible so Peter and I can be married again. Whatever it takes, do it. Short of giving Rogers half of my company, that is.”

Pepper’s secretary came up with the file holding Tony’s personal documents. “I’m sorry, there’s the postnup between Mr. Stark and Mr. Parker, but no prenup between Mr. Stark and anyone.”

“Shit.” Tony sat on one of the kitchen stools. “Pepper fix this. Peter and I…” Tony felt short of breath.

“We will be, Anthony. At worst, we’ll just have to get matching Vegas divorces then go back to the Elvis Chapel. But we’re still married, whatever those papers say.” Peter smiled and kissed Tony on the cheek. “I have your ring. We’re married.”

“Baby, I love your optimism.” Tony slid his arm around Peter’s waist, pulling him close. “But if you don’t think Rogers is going to turn this into some kind of vindictive asshole thing, you’re wrong.”

~~~

Steve was a perpetual early riser, something he’d never been able to shake from his time in the military. Bucky worked nights, and slept in, so it was Steve who went downstairs, unlocked the mailbox, and found twin letters from Las Vegas, addressed to each of them.

He opened his, read it, saw the certificate and went to wake Bucky.

“Steve, I got in three hours ago. Let me sleep.”

“Can’t. Need you to open this.” Steve handed him an envelope.

“If it’ll make you let me sleep, you open it. I don’t have any secrets from you.”

“Buck, this is official.”

“Put it on the stack of bills and let me fuckin’ sleep Steven. I swear to god. I don’t want to hear about how perfect the morning light is again.”

“It is, or it was an hour ago when I woke up.”

“Fuck me. You’re not gonna let me sleep until I open it, are you?” Bucky tore the envelope open. “If you think I can read at this…” Even sleepy, he could make out the big letters on the wedding certificate. “What the hell?”

Steve showed him his matching certificate. “I’m still married to Stark.”

“No. This has got to be a mistake.”

“Ours is a mistake, remember?”

Bucky sat up, pulled on his pants, and smiled. “Our marriage is _ not _ a mistake. I’m in love with you. Love isn’t enough to operate on almost no sleep, though.” He went to the fridge for an energy drink. This was going to take serious caffeine. “This can’t be real. Someone’s corrected the mistake by mistake. Get me my phone.” He scrolled through his contacts. “I don’t have Peter’s number. I don’t think I ever got it.”

“Ugh. I have to call Stark. Maybe he knows where Peter is.”

“Of course he does. I know you don’t read past the actual news in the newspaper, but the fabulous Stark husbands are all over the society pages. And gossip at most of the clubs I work at. He knows where Peter is. In his bed right now. Sleeping in,” he added pointedly. “There was a thing at MoMA last night. You know how crazy they both are for modern art.”

“I don’t want to call,” Steve said, almost, but not quite, whining.

Bucky laughed. “Captain Steve Rogers, decorated for bravery, afraid of a phone call.”

“That’ll be enough insubordination from you Sergeant Barnes.” 

“God, I hate that you can pull rank on me.”

Steve picked up the phone. “Do I have to?” That was a definite whine.

“You’ll hear from his lawyers soon enough,” Bucky said with a shrug.

“I don’t know which is worse, him or that lawyer of his.”

“With a lawyer, you can keep it professional. You know Stark is going to give you a hard time if you talk to him.” Bucky went to their desk drawer and found the copies of their wedding certificate. “Steve. Don’t call.” 

Steve put his phone down. “Why?”

Bucky showed him a piece of paper with many ink scribbles on it. “This is why.” He brought the folder and the paper over to the kitchen table.

“Fuck.”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose. Steve almost never swore, unlike himself. 

“I think I own half of Stark Industries,” Steve said, shocked.

~~~

“I gave you the original, Tony,” Jeri said when Tony and Peter showed up in her office. “You insisted that you needed the original to show to the Las Vegas clerk. I said you didn’t, but you were certain you did and wouldn’t listen to me. As usual.”

“But you have copies, right?” Tony asked.

“Yes. Copies. Not as good as the original. Copies are black with a black signature. The originals are always signed in blue ink to distinguish the signatures from the text. Proving a copy hasn’t been doctored, if contested, is difficult with only copies.”

“But not impossible?” Peter asked.

“Not impossible. We have the witnesses and my notary. But they’ll be considered fallible and biased.”

“Stop this,” Tony insisted.

“Any chance Steve Rogers will be reasonable?”

Tony barked a laugh. “In the face of getting back at me by owning half of me? Not a fuckin’ chance.”

“Even without a prenup, the only thing Mr. Rogers can get is property acquired after the marriage. He can’t take Stark Industries. Just the profits gained in the past month and any property you purchased during that time.”

“Any property? Just mine or the company’s? I’d have to double check with Pepper, but we were looking to close on…” Tony paused, thinking. “Two for sure, maybe three, buyouts in the past month. One agribusiness I know for certain closed a week ago, I signed the papers.”

“SI’s property, being held by a publicly traded company, wouldn’t be considered community property assets, only any profit from the dividends of your shares.”

“Thank fuckin’ god.” Tony slumped in his chair.

“Ms. Potts should be able to get you a value on all personal assets acquired during the past month,” Jeri said. “Then it’s only a matter of filing for divorce.”

“I still have residency in Las Vegas. Or a residence.”

“You’d have to prove you lived there for six weeks.”

“I can do that. I’ve spent at least that long there this year. I’ll just say I stayed at Howard’s old place. The hotels can be paid to lose the records that I stayed there instead.”

“Anthony, you shouldn’t tell her that.” Peter warned. “That’s illegal.”

Jeri shrugged. “We have a very loose interpretation of attorney-client privilege here. And no recordings in my private office unless I request them.”

“How long does a divorce take in Vegas?” Peter asked.

“A couple of weeks uncontested.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “With Rogers, it won’t be uncontested.” 

“Four months then,” Jeri said.

“Can he void the prenup for me being with Peter?”

“Not for you being with him up until today. You were operating on mistaken information about your marriage to Mr. Parker. Even if the two of you stay together after today, it would be difficult for him. You and he didn’t have the same clause in the prenup as you do with Mr. Parker’s postnup.”

“We’re staying together, difficult or not,” Tony said firmly.

Peter was near tears. “I can’t if it’s going to hurt you.”

“You leaving will hurt me more.” He turned back to Jeri. “I’ll have Pepper get you the asset figures by close of business. You handle everything though. I don’t want to talk to him.”

“There’s still the matter of your divorce from Mr. Barnes,” she said, turning to Peter. “Do you wish me to handle that as well?”

“There’s no property,” Peter explained. “At least not on my end and I don’t want his.”

“You’ve received some very expensive gifts in the last month. Those could be considered joint property. Even your ring.”

That was enough to bring the tears Peter had been fighting.

“Mr. Parker, I’m more than happy to lower my retainer for you. Do you have a dollar in your wallet?”

Peter nodded. Jeri buzzed her secretary and had her bring a contract in. Peter signed and handed Jeri the dollar. “Thank you.”

“Peter,” Jeri’s voice turned unusually, but genuinely, soft. “If Mr. Barnes contests the divorce and files for asset division, I’ll make sure he accepts a settlement of cash, not physical property, and it will be paid without you having to sell anything. I’m sure Tony can see to that.”

“Yes.” Tony reached across and squeezed Peter’s hand.

“Get me those figures and I’ll handle everything from here. Meanwhile, you both might consider another vacation to Las Vegas. This time actually staying at your father’s home there.”

~~~

Steve looked at the name attached to the number that was ringing his phone. “Here’s the shark now.”

“Reject it,” Bucky said. “You still haven’t decided what you want to do.”

“Taking Stark for everything I can sounds like a good idea.”

“Does it?”

“Sorry. I know you think I’m above that. If it were anyone else I would be. What about you and Peter?”

“The kid has even less than I do and I have nothing. I don’t see why we can’t just fly back to Vegas and get this undone as fast as it was done. Then we can get married there. Just not in an Elvis chapel.”

“We agree on that.” Steve stared at his phone, which he’d put on silent, but which was buzzing. “Stop thinking at me Bucky.”

“Didn’t say a thing.”

“You’re thinking it.”

“You turn mind reader on me Steve?”

“I can _ hear _you thinking it.” Steve sighed. “Is it okay if I let Stark twist in the wind, scared shitless, for a day?”

Bucky laughed. “I’m okay with that level of revenge.”

“Make the reservations for tonight so you can get some sleep. I have phone calls to reject.” Steve put his credit card on the table. 

“How do you always have money when you don’t work?”

“Fifteen years to your eight, at O3 instead of E5.” He grinned. “And good clean living.”

“Yeah, right Steve. Try that on someone who doesn’t know just how dirty your ‘clean living’ turns when you get into bed.”

~~~

If the situation didn’t cause Tony enough stress, being in Howard’s old condo definitely did. The place was musty and there was dust on top of the dust. Nothing had been updated since at least the 70s. 

“Pepper, where’s my fucking internet? Worse, where’s FRIDAY? And a maid or something.” At least Tony’s phone still worked even if his computer couldn’t connect to anything but his phone’s signal.

Peter heard Ms. Potts laughing over the phone’s speaker. 

“Not funny. Get me online and get me FRIDAY. This is the dark ages.”

“At least there’s no plague, Anthony,” Peter said grinning. Tony shot him a look then rolled his eyes.

“The soonest someone can get there is four hours,” Pepper said.

“Four hours!? You’ve got to be kidding me.” Tony was trying to boost his phone’s access speed.

“I can get you cable sooner than that,” Pepper offered helpfully.

“Ugh. That’s almost as bad as the modem screech.”

“Tony you know just as well as I do how long it takes to drive from L.A. to Las Vegas. Four hours. That’s how fast I can get anyone from SI there to bring you into _ your _version of the twenty first century.” 

“You’re killing me, Pep.”

“I promise you if I did, you’d notice.”

“And the maid? This place is disgusting.”

“I can do that sooner.”

“Since I can’t work for at least four hours,” Tony said, turning to Peter after he hung up, “wanna go out and lose some money? Go shopping? Get drunk so I can forget this day ever happened? All of the above?”

“This place is creepy,” Peter said as he hunted for the light switches. “All the sheets on the furniture look like ghosts.”

“They are ghosts,” Tony said with a mix of fear and anger in his voice.

Peter came up to him and squeezed his hand. “Let’s get out of here and leave the ghosts behind. The maid will clean up while we’re out and by the time we get back, the ghosts will be gone.”

“Those ghosts will never be gone,” Tony muttered. “But yeah, drinking, gambling, and shopping sounds great.”

“How about shopping, gambling, and no drinking. Last time I got drunk in Vegas, bad marriages happened.”

“Good ones did too though.” Tony kissed Peter lightly. “But okay, we’ll do it in your order.”

~~~

Their flight landed late that night, with Steve still rejecting Hogarth’s calls, letting the voicemail indicators tick upwards. Bucky was awake, but Steve, who’d been up since five, was ready to sleep.

“I need to find a day job,” Bucky said the next morning after they’d both had a rough night.

“Pour some coffee in me and I’ll be good.” 

“That’s not what I meant. I’m tired of us living on opposite schedules. Running into you getting up just as I’m getting to bed.”

Steve nodded. “But you like your job.”

“I like the paycheck. And I like you more than my job or the paycheck.”

“Bucky, you don’t have to change your life for me. I’m not working. I can draw at any time. I’ll adjust to yours.”

“Steve, did you hear me? I like you better than my job. I love you. That trumps job and paycheck. I’ll find another.”

“It would be nice to do something more than just kiss you on the way to my waking up and your going to bed.”

“Settled then.”

“Might be settled easier if I took one of these calls. After waiting a day, Stark’s probably willing to offer me something.”

“You’d take that?”

“I wouldn’t be asking, but if it’s offered? Would that be okay?”

“As long as it’s not some crazy amount.”

“I’m not walking out of this without at least a couple million in my pocket. And if it weren’t for you, I’d never agree to the divorce at all. Let me scare him just a little bit more?” Steve asked.

“How?”

He took his phone out, unfolded the prenup on the hotel room’s table, and took a picture. He sent it to Hogarth’s number. He didn’t answer any of the calls or texts that followed it. “I wish I could see his face when his lawyer shows him that. I’d settle for that in payment.”

Steve’s phone rang from an unknown number. He was about to reject it when the call connected and his screen turned on.

“What do you want Rogers?” Tony’s voice came from the speakerphone function, which also turned itself on.

“How did you…” Steve stared at the screen. “You can’t do that on a cell phone.”

“Did you ever listen to anything I said when we were together? Who owns the network your phone is on? You think I can’t control everything on it?”

“That’s illegal,” Bucky said.

“Really…” Tony drew out the word. “Have you read your TOS?”

“Nobody reads that,” Steve said. “You told me so yourself.”

“And you believed me. Now, what do you want to give me an uncontested divorce.”

“Hadn’t thought of it, actually.”

“A number. I don’t have time for this. I don’t know if you were smart enough to consult with a lawyer, but you should know that you only get half of anything I earned during this past month, while we were married. If you get greedy. I’ll tie you up in court.”

“While you’re tying me up in court, you and your sugar baby won’t be married.”

“I am not a sugar baby!” Peter objected. He’d been listening to the entire call on speaker from his end. It was painful watching Tony put on his business persona for the call. And turn cold because of who the call was to.

Steve laughed at Peter. “Yeah you are. I’ve seen the pictures.” Admittedly only since this afternoon when Bucky showed him, but still. “So how much is your marriage worth to you, Tony.”

“Financially? Half of what I earned last month,” Tony said angrily. 

“Well, kid, now you know the price tag on your ass,” Steve said, his anger beginning to match Tony’s own. When they were together, their fights were as intense as the sex they had.

“Anthony…” Peter tried to calm Tony down.

“_ Anthony _ ? Isn’t that just _ precious _.”

“Rogers,” Tony said warningly, “I’ll take my husband for a nice long trip to wheverthefuck and let my lawyers tie you up nicely with a bow.”

“Only he’s not your husband.”

“What difference will that make? We’ll be sunning ourselves in the middle of the Med on my yacht while you’re struggling to pay mediocre lawyers on your retirement pay.”

“What’s half of what you personally earn in a month? Two, three million?”

“Stick to art Rogers, you suck at math. Is that what it will take? Two or three million? Done. Three. I want this over. I’m in Vegas with Peter. If you give me an uncontested divorce, he and I can be married in a week. I’m willing to pay that for your signature on the divorce papers.”

Bucky showed Steve the calculator on his phone. It had Tony’s personal net worth, excluding Stark Industries, a conservative interest growth estimate, divided by twelve, divided by two. Steve’s eyes widened.

“Twice your offer and my signature’s yours.”

Tony laughed. “Barnes just showed you that number. What? You think I haven’t cracked his phone too? Next time make sure that your network isn’t a subsidiary of SI. And that your phone isn’t an off brand made in one of my factories in China.”

“You should be reported to the FCC,” Bucky said.

“TOS. Read them. Are we done?”

“You’re a real jerk, Tony.”

“I can be.” Peter gave Tony a look. Tony sighed. “Okay, Steve. You’re lucky my husband is appealing to my better nature.” He heard Steve snort derisively over the phone. “You want to be married to Barnes. I want to be married to Peter. At the end of the day, that’s what matters. You wouldn’t have been able to put up with me for a year and you know it. Neither of us have enough compatibility to have been more than a passing fuck, and then it should’ve been over. Instead we got tangled up in each other’s expectations. I was looking for something and I thought it was you. It wasn’t. It was Peter.”

Steve nodded. “It’s Bucky for me. We’re about as ridiculously compatible as your sug…”

Tony interrupted him. “I’m trying to be nice but I can go back to not being nice if you prefer.”

“As you and Peter,” Steve said as Bucky gave him a look. “Keep the money. Ticking numbers on a screen are what’s important to you. Not to me.”

“I’m not opposed to six. You and Bucky can get a nice brownstone in Brooklyn for that and have enough left over to live off of for awhile, given how you both like to live.”

“Thought you were being nice.”

“I am. You never wanted the kind of life I have. It wasn’t a dig, it was a fact. You and he are happiest where you are. Peter and I are happiest where we are.”

“You look good together.”

“Thanks. We are good together. I’m sure you two are too.”

Steve shrugged. “Ups and downs. But this will help, I can’t deny that. Our downs are situational.”

“A disgustingly early riser and a guy who works nights at clubs? Those are situational problems entirely. This will take care of that. Your early morning cheerfulness is definitely something I don’t miss,” Tony said.

“Likewise your three day workshop binges. Has Peter been through one of those with you yet?”

“Not three days,” Peter said. “Two, and I was down there working with him. There’s a medical adhesive I was playing with before I had to quit school. Anthony’s set up a workstation for me.”

Steve chuckled. “He really is your mini-me. No wonder you two fit.”

“Okay, it’s settled. I’ll set you and Bucky up in a suite at a nicer hotel, any one other than the one we'll be staying at when this is over. I’m not doing accidental awkward elevator rides. I have a lawyer here in Vegas. He’ll bring the divorce and settlement papers over. Then a week from now we can get married to the ones we love instead of the ones we don’t.”

~~~

The two couples met in the clerk’s office with their signed divorce filings. No one was willing to trust someone else to get the papers there, not even the lawyers. Names were double and triple checked by all four of them and by the clerk who took the papers and stamped them in as filed. 

It could take up to three weeks with a busy court schedule for divorces to be granted. As disgusted as Steve was whenever Tony threw his weight around with the obscene amount of money he had, he didn’t object when Tony bribed someone at the courthouse to bump their divorces to the top of the pile so that three weeks became one. Tony also arranged to have the judge set aside the thirty day wait period between divorce and remarriage. Steve would never thank Tony for his bribery, but Bucky did. He’d never been against a little bribery, taking it himself to get some D-lister into a club that didn’t want them there. His moral compass wavered farther away from true north than Steve’s.

When Peter and Tony finally returned to Howard’s apartment, it was thoroughly cleaned and everything was in working order. There was even the tech that L.A.’s SI division had installed. Cleaned up, it was a nice, if exceedingly vintage, condo. There were three bedrooms, one master, one office, and one guest. Tony moved their luggage from the master bedroom with its king sized bed into the guest bedroom with the much smaller double bed. Peter figured it was just to keep the luggage clutter out of the way. 

Despite the cleanliness, the much brighter light, and the absence of sheet-ghosts on the furniture, it didn’t calm any of Tony’s restlessness. He went immediately to work, repeatedly getting up to pace or go out on the balcony to breathe in the hot, dry Las Vegas air. Peter sat on the sofa, reading on his StarkPad or playing games, totally ignored in a way he hadn’t ever been. Eventually, it was well past midnight and Tony seemed as buried in his work as he’d since they got there. Peter gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him he’d be in bed.

“Guest room,” Tony said with a scowl before going back to work.

Peter was asleep, but he woke when he felt the bed dip. There was a lighter blue creeping in from around the cracks of the heavy curtains. Not yet dawn, but not night either. Tony turned away from him and pulled his side of the covers up. He reached over and touched Tony’s shoulder. “Anthony?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” He made no move to turn to face Peter.

Peter pulled gently on Tony’s shoulder, encouraging him to roll over. Reluctantly, he did. Peter pressed a soft kiss to his cheek as he took Tony’s arm and draped it over his waist. “Ghosts, baby?” he asked quietly. His answer was a heavy sigh. “I’m not a ghost, Anthony.” He reached up and brought their foreheads together. “I love you. I’m real.”

Tony slipped his other arm under Peter’s neck and hugged the boy tightly, almost too tightly. He kissed the top of his head. “You’re the only thing in my life that _ is _real, Peter.”

“Hold onto me, then. Okay Anthony?”

For the rest of the week, they left the condo every morning as soon as they woke, showered, and dressed. They ate every meal out. Tony spoiled Peter rotten, buying him every trinket and bauble the boy showed even the slightest interest in. He even bought Peter a Mondrian, though he complained that it was an inferior work and he could get better in New York. It took time to complete the sale and see to the shipment, and that was time not spent at the tables.

Peter stayed by Tony’s side, even as he watched his husband fall into self-destructive patterns that he’d never seen before. Drinking heavily, gambling heavier. Peter never chided him for it, but was a presence that Tony could use to pull himself out from the absolute bottom of it just by seeing him standing beside him. The only thing Peter did assert himself over was when Tony started flirting with the cocktail waitresses and whatever pretty girl happened to walk by. That he absolutely would not stand for and he let Tony know it. 

“I’m sorry, Peter,” Tony said, suddenly sobering up when he realized what he’d done. “It’s habit. One thing always went with the other. I don’t mean anything by it. I wouldn’t ever cheat on you with anyone.”

“I know you wouldn’t. Or you wouldn’t _ mean _to. But seeing you do this at all? I know that when we get home, you’ll sober up. You can take the gambling losses and the spending spree. But the flirting?” He stepped closer to Tony and wrapped his arms around the man’s waist. “It hurts, Anthony.”

“Baby, I don’t ever want to hurt you.” That put an end to the flirting, if not any of Tony’s other excesses.

By late night, every night, when Tony was nearly too drunk to stand, they went back to sleep in the guest room.

Even when they were out, if things got quiet around them, Peter would watch Tony get lost up in his head. The evening before their divorce proceedings was particularly bad. They were eating at a fancy restaurant, but their conversation would falter. Tony didn’t notice that Peter had gotten up and walked around the table, until he had a lap full of Peter, smiling at him.

“Hi.”

Tony chuckled. “You’re making a scene.”

“I don’t care. Do you?”

Tony put a light kiss on Peter’s lips. “Nope.”

“We’re getting married tomorrow. For real this time.”

“We were married for real before,” Tony said, wrapping both arms around Peter’s waist, holding him close.

“Yeah we were. But it’s for _ legal _this time.” Peter wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck.

“All right, I’ll grant you that. 

“Did Jeri fedex the prenup?”

“She should’ve. It’s probably waiting for us at Howard’s condo when we get back. It’ll be the same as our postnup, is that okay?”

“Yes. I don’t want half of everything you own. I just want all of everything you are. That’s what matters to me.”

“Baby, everything I am is a mess.”

“Don’t care. It’s my mess and I’m in love with it.”

Tony buried his face in Peter’s neck and felt the boy run his hand over his hair. “You deserve so much better.”

“You’re who I want though. The fates threw us together. It would be rude of us to reject that.” He kissed the top of Tony’s head. “How else would you explain it?”

Tony sat back and with a heavy breath, he brushed the hair from Peter’s forehead. “A miracle that I don’t deserve.”

“Anthony…” Peter gave Tony the first passionate kiss they’d had all week. “You’re _ my _miracle. Are you saying I don’t deserve you? When I love you?”

“No baby. You deserve everything.” Tony smiled. “Even a third rate Mondrian if you like it.”

“I do like it. But I wouldn’t object to you taking me to Christie’s when a first rate one comes up for auction.”

“Absolutely done.”

The next morning, the two couples met at the courthouse to receive their divorces. Tony had Pepper handle the asset transfer, and everyone said goodbye, with Peter and Bucky holding their respective fiances in check to prevent a scene like had happened in the chapel six weeks ago. 

After, before they’d even left the building, Tony met with his Las Vegas lawyer and signed papers to allow him to put Howard’s condo on the market. The distress of the week fell away as soon as they were signed. Since they never had to go back there again, Tony finally explained that of all Howard’s former homes, the Vegas one was more personally, painfully his. It was there he took his girlfriends to cheat on Tony’s mother. 

“I’ll never cheat on you, Peter,” Tony said. “I even regret cheating on Rogers, but he drove me fuckin’ nuts.”

“You two were _ so _not meant for each other. Not on either end. So I can forgive you.” He cupped Tony’s cheek. “As long as we both are faithful to each other, I don’t care what happened before.”

After all the ghosts were left far behind, Tony and Peter went to be married. They didn’t wait until almost midnight, but just because they could, they went back to the same Elvis wedding chapel that messed them up. Only this time, the double checked everything first. A proper prenup was signed by both of them. The wedding certificates were in order, with the right names on them, and then Tony and Peter insisted that both Elvises marry them together, since they’d both been instrumental the first time around. The people from the chapel were terrified that there’d be resentment over them having sold the story to the papers a few weeks ago, but honestly, neither of them cared about it. The story would’ve leaked anyway. This time it was leaked by Tony and Peter themselves, through SI’s PR department. They hired a wedding photographer to take pictures of them flanked by two fat Elvises. It was kitschy, it was ridiculous, and it was perfect. 

They actually made it to their suite (the same one they’d had before) with all of their clothes entirely on. Though they still had trouble with Tony’s key card because Tony insisted on carrying his new husband over the threshold. He finally had to give Peter the card because he couldn’t manage both it and an armful of giggling, wiggling Peter.

“Do you think we can make it to the bed this time, Anthony?” Peter teased, blushing.

“I don’t know if I want to,” Tony said smiling. “I kinda got addicted to seeing you spread out on soft blue carpeting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Working on a chapter 2. Have a chapter 3 planned. Maybe a chapter 4. Oops!
> 
> * * *
> 
> My Starker blog on tumblr is [starker-stories](https://starker-stories.tumblr.com/).  
Come on by and visit.


End file.
